Festival in Magnolia
by Alice Forsythe
Summary: This is my first NaLu fanfic so please be kind! It took me so long to write this but I finally finished it YAY!


**Natsu's Song**

 **Chapter 1**

Today was a special day in Magnolia! They would hold a special event once every 20 years and on this day fighting magic was not aloud! Today was about the music, dancing and having fun, not fighting or testing you're strength and getting stronger for battle! Today was a little different. Every 20 years the guilds would take turns holding the festival and it was Fairy Tail's turn to hold the festival this year, but there was some news to be told by Fairy Tail's own Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy never told this secret to anyone not even her boyfriend who was as _hot headed_ as ever. He's Fairy Tail's one and only _Fire_ Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel! Who would have thought that Natsu and Lucy would be dating?! They have been dating for 5 years now. Lucy wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Mira but she decided to tell her anyway. Lucy walked straight to the bar where Mira was working and sat in front of her.

"Hey Lucy!"

"Hey Mira! I have something I want to tell you but you _**MUST**_ promise _**NOT**_ to tell anyone about it!"

"Yeah no problem Lucy. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine!"

"Are you sure cause you don't look fine to me."

"Can we talk somewhere quiet?"

Mira showed Lucy to a small meeting room to the side of the guild. Once they were in the room and the door was closed Lucy told Mira what was wrong.

"Mira I think I'm pregnant and it's Natsu's!"

Everything was quiet in the meeting room and Mira stared at Lucy wide eyed then yelled

" **YOUR WHAT!"**

She yelled so loud that the entire guild was quiet. Then there was a knock on the door

"Are you okay Mira? Why did you yell?" Someone asked.

Mira and Lucy knew who's voice it was. The voice belonged to Natsu. Natsu just walked in without waiting for a reply from the girl's. The girl's just stared at each other then at Natsu. It was so quiet in the room you could hear a pin drop. Natsu stared at the girl's and saw Lucy cheeks turning a little red.

"What's wrong Lucy? Are you okay?"

The girl's looked at each other again then back at Natsu and shouted at him

"GET OUT OF HERE NATSU!"

They said at the same time and kicked Natsu out of the room!

Mira sighed "That was close! I hope he didn't hear anything!"

Lucy just stood there blushing.

 **An hour later**

Everyone was in the great hall sitting at tables or at the bar waiting for the festival to start. When the girls came back there was a lot of noise and commotion as the festival was about to start. Lucy went back stage with Erza, Mira, Juvia, Levy, Wendy and Kana to get ready for the show. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Loki, Romeo, Laxus and Jellal got ready before the since the boy's where playing first. Natsu started talking about the song that he wrote years ago when he and the rest of Fairy Tail thought they lost Lucy on a mission. (Like what happened with Lisanna!) Lucy finished getting ready then went to the stage and heard Natsu talking.

"This song I wrote years ago when thought I..."

Natsu paused then went on

"When I thought we lost Lucy for good on that mission we went on. I know everyone loved Lucy so much but it hurt me a lot more cause I was there and I couldn't do anything to save her and because I loved her more than anything in the whole world!"

Natsu looked at Lucy as he continued to talk.

"Lucy I just want to say I'm so, so glad that that you came back to us. That you came back to me."

Natsu blushed as he said the last sentence. The song that Natsu had written 10 years ago (the year they lost Lucy) at that time Natsu wasn't ready to let the others hear the song that would tell them how much he loved and missed her n' on how much he needed her. He had so many things bottled up inside you would have thought, it would have gotten to the point where he couldn't bear to live without her in his life, and he did try to kill himself but it never happened cause Erza, Mira, Juvia, Levy, Gray and Gajeel stopped him. He tried so many time's till he just gave up on it, knowing that those six people would always stop him. Then he decided to write a song about how he felt, and he did feel a little better but he never told anyone about the song till he was ready to sing it.

"Lucy I will always love you no matter what! This song is what I wrote 10 years ago and it's called _Lucy_!"

Everyone just stared at Natsu in silence and the music started playing. When the song started Lucy was just staring at Natsu the whole time not knowing that she was crying.

 _Hey Lucy, I remember your name  
I left a dozen roses on your grave today  
I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
I just came to talk for a while  
I got some things I need to say_

 _[Chorus:]  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see  
That little piece of heaven looking back at me_

 _Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices i made  
And I can't live with myself today_

Everyone was so quiet just staring at Natsu and listening to all the things he's kept bottled up inside and not knowing how much Lucy meant to him.

 _Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday  
They said it'd bring some closure to say your name  
I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance  
But all I got are these roses to give  
And they can't help me make amends_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Here we are, now you're in my arms  
I never wanted anything so bad  
Here we are, for a brand new start  
Living the life that we could've had_

They knew that she meant a lot to him but they didn't know that she meant this much to him.

 _Me and Lucy walking hand in hand  
Me and Lucy never wanna end  
Just another moment in your eyes  
I'll see you in another life  
In heaven where we never say goodbye_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Here we are, now you're in my arms  
Here we are for a brand new start  
Got to live with the choices I've made  
And I can't live with myself today_

 _Me and Lucy walking hand in hand  
Me and Lucy never wanna end  
Got to live with the choices I've made  
And I can't live with myself today_

 _Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

When Natsu was done singing he saw that everyone was teary-eyed and he heard Elfman say something like "REAL MEN DON'T CRY!" or something like that. Natsu then turned to look at Lucy who was on her knees with her hands in her face crying. He went to Lucy and hugged her till she stopped crying.

When she finally stopped crying he told her that he had written a few more songs for her then he went back up on the stage and started singing again. The next songs that he sang were called- _For you only, Not strong enough, My Religion and Only one_. Natsu had a few more songs but he wanted to save them for when the festival was ending.


End file.
